Hello My Name Is...
|single 2 = Hurricane |single 2 released = }} Hello My Name Is... is Bridgit Mendler's debut studio album. It was released through Hollywood Records on October 22, 2012. The first single of the album, "Ready or Not", was released on August 7, 2012. It premiered on August 3, 2012 and was released as a digital download on August 7, 2012. The song was written by Mendler herself, Emanuel "Eman" Kiriakou and Evan "Kidd" Bogart. The song debuted at number 98 and peaked at number 78 on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart. It was later certified Gold in Canada and New Zealand. She has used three more songs to promote her album: "Hurricane", "Forgot to Laugh" and "Top of the World". The album received positive reviews from music critics, praising Mendler's vocals and songwriting skills. It debuted at number 30 on the US Billboard 200 chart and at number 20 on the US Billboard Digital Albums chart. Background Mendler originally announced that her album would be released in September 2012. It was also announced that her single, "Ready or Not", would premiere on children's radio on August 3, 2012, be available to purchase on August 7, 2012, and impact top 40 radio on August 20, 2012. The song impacted the mainstream radio on August 21, 2012. The release date of the album was later changed to October 22, 2012. The track listing and album cover were announced on August 20, 2012. The album has an "acoustic, soulful jazzy funky sort of thing." Reception Critical reception The album has received positive reviews from music critics. Tim Sendra of Allmusic was positive with his review, praising her "fine singing voice" and her "songwriting chops". He comments on some of the songs: "Ready or Not" is the best track by far with a very catchy chorus, "Hurricane" has clever fairy tale lyrics and an impassioned vocal (and a sassy rap section), "Blonde" is a little clichéd but ends up as a convincing argument that hair color isn't a gauge of brains, and "Rocks at My Window" is a witty and fun love song with a big beat. Apart from the very moody and vocally powerful "5:15," the ballads aren't particularly memorable, though, and the album is bogged down by similar-sounding arrangements and song structures that don't do Mendler's voice and breezy style any favors. He concluded tha album, saying "Still, it's an impressive debut from a singer who shows real talent and has every chance to break out of the Disney mold and do something all her own down the road." Chart performance The album debuted at number 30 on the US Billboard 200 chart and at number 30 on the US Billboard Digital Albums chart. According to Billboard and Soundscan, the album sold over 12,000 copies in its first week of release. Singles "Ready or Not" is the first single from the album. It premiered on August 3, 2012 and was released as a digital download on August 7, 2012. The song was written by Mendler herself, Emanuel "Eman" Kiriakou and Evan "Kidd" Bogart. The song received positive reviews from music critics, praising the song's unique sound and also Mendler's vocals, which have been compared to Carly Rae Jepsen and Demi Lovato. The song debuted at number 98 and peaked at number 78 on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart, number 80 and peaked at number 48 on the Canadian Hot 100 chart, and at number 14 and peaked at number 12 on the US Top Heatseekers chart. It has also debuted at number 17 and peaked at number 12 on the New Zealand Singles Chart, becoming her first Top 20 hit internationally. It has sold 21,000 copies in its first week according to Nielsen SoundScan. Mendler said the Second Single will be released in the New Year and the Video will be shot In January. "Hurricane" was placed on YouTube on September 21, 2012. Her record label then placed an acoustic version of the song on Mendler's VEVO channel on October 9, 2012. Promotional singles The first promotional single, "Forgot to Laugh" was heard on October 4, 2012 via Idolator. It was then placed on Mendler's YouTube page the next day. Even without the song being released as a single, the song already received positive reviews, saying that the song "is a shiny, guitar-driven pop-rock anthem, loaded with witty metaphors that would give Taylor Swift a run for her money." and concluded "he sharp songcraft is all the more impressive given that Mendler co-wrote the track herself." According to MTV, it was produced by Emanuel "Eman" Kiriakou and Evan "Kidd" Bogart, the same people who produced "Ready or Not". Rachel Brodsky of MTV was also positive with her review, describing the song as "is at once sunny and wise, and seems to revel in the friendly sass and punch of Cher Lloyd and the fast-talking know-how of Lily Allen". The second and last promotional single, "Top of the World" premiered on October 12, 2012 via Radio Disney Planet Premiere. Acoustic performances Mendler has currently been recording acoustic versions of some of her songs off of the album and VEVO has been putting it on her account titled "BridgitMendlerVEVO". The first song that was made acoustic was "Ready or Not", second was "Hurricane", third was "5:15", fourth was "Blonde" and fifth was "Love Will Tell Us Where to Go". Trivia *Bridgit says here that if her album was a fruit, it would be a pomegranate. Tracklist References Category:Albums